Challenging Fate
by litlolme32
Summary: Fate bound them together, evil will try and take them apart. Only one person believes the impossible. Complete


Chloe sat stone still, so terrified that if she moved, she took a deep breath then her world would crash down on her…again. As it was she was sitting in the last place she ever thought she would find herself, wondering how she was going to get through the next minutes to avoid tears, heart ache and reality. And her reality at this very moment has her sitting in the office of a funeral director. He had stepped out to take a phone call and she had to remind herself to be still, movement would make this real. She closed her eyes and the memory of how she got here was as clear as the last breath she took.

_Sitting in the nursery she looked at the handiwork of her husband for all his millions and all he could have at his beck and call, he wanted to do the nursery himself and she was so proud. He was on a business trip to be home then next day, being in the room she felt him and it was comforting. The doorbell rang and she got up, the walk would do her good. She got to the front door to see Detective Aames and the coroner. 'Odd,' she thought as she then saw his face, and the grim line of his mouth and she shook her head._

"_If you're here for Ollie he'll be back tomorrow." She spoke and tried to close the door._

"_Mrs. Queen." He spoke and his voice cracked._

"_No," she shook her head, "No, see he's coming home tomorrow." She reiterated, her tears falling._

"_Ma'am." The young coroner spoke._

"_No…..no….." she spoke rubbing her belly. "His son is going to be born in two months." She cried._

"_Mrs. Queen." The detective spoke. "We got word from the Polizia…I am so sorry."_

"_For what?" Chloe cried._

"_Ma'am," the coroner spoke. "Early this morning our time, your husband was returning to his hotel from his business meeting, when his limousine was hit by a drunk driver. The damage was extensive…"_

_Chloe stopped listening all she could here was no survivors, dental records and that Oliver was gone. She dropped to her knees and screamed, to heaven to god and to the bastard that killed her husband. The detective had known this couple for a long time. His heart broke for the women on the floor; he lowered himself to his knees to comfort her, never hating his job more than he did at this very moment._

Chloe wiped her eyes as the man reentered the room. "Sorry for the interruption ma'am." He spoke and then handed her a box of tissues. Chloe took one and wiped her tears.

"Now," she spoke shakily. "I just wanted to..." she choked up.

"Ma'am let me tell you that I personally put his suit in the coffin before cremation. He was treated with the utmost respect."

"Thanks. That was his favorite suit." She managed a smile. "Um, the pictures."

"And video were delivered last night. I have it in my brief case, and will set it up all personally."

"Thanks." She paused. "Father O'Keefe should be calling you today and our attorney will be bringing by the check." She spoke softly.

"Ma'am we were able to recover his jewelry." He spoke and handed her a plastic bag with his watch, ring and necklace she had given him. She nodded unable to speak. "The limo will be at the residence to get you at 9 on Thursday." Chloe nodded again unable to speak. "Ma'am I have to say."

Chloe looked into his face and shook her head again. "If the next words out of your mouth are how wonderful my husband is save, it" she cried. "I heard it from the florist, the baker and the Gardner, and let me tell you something, I KNOW. I know how incredible he was, how much he cared for this city, its people and I don't need YOU or anyone else to remind me." She spoke and stood and stormed out of the office to the waiting room where Victor was waiting. She ran into his arms and he held her and escorted her out of the building.

00000

Lois, Clark, A.C, and Bart sat in the living room of the Queen home waiting for Chloe to get back. They were making a list of the cards and flowers sent, for the thank you notes. Finally Lois called the florists that had been delivering to have them all sent to the church or the funeral home.

"Cupcake cant' see these right now." She spoke.

"This isn't right." A.C spoke and stood. "After all these two went through, he's going to be a daddy."

"That little peanut needs him." Bart spoke wiping his eyes. "This isn't fair."

"Clark?" Lois asked and saw him staring out the window.

"I should have," he spoke shaking his head. Lois just wrapped her arms around him and held him.

"Even you can't be everywhere at once." She kissed his back. "And Chloe doesn't need to hear this; she needs unwavering support to get through this. Even if this…" she sniffed. Clark turned and held her as she sobbed into his shoulder. Clarks' phone vibrated and he pulled it out of his pocket as he held Lois and looked at the message.

"My mom will be landing in a couple of hours." They all nodded relieved to have Martha on her way.

"Hey squirt," A.C asked Bart. "You heard from Z?" he asked. Bart shook his head. Z hadn't been heard from since the news was announced which was odd considering her relationship with Ollie and Chloe.

0000000

The young brunette was crying as she drew the power symbol on the floor, "Not fair," she sniffed. She stood in its center and sprinkled an herb and the symbol lit up.

"You dare summon me, daughter without a quiet and calm heart?"

"You bet I am!" she shouted to the ceiling. "How is it fair, that the two people that I really care about the most are…..it wasn't his time."

"It is the will of fate, daughter, you know that."

"Well fate sucks right now. Chloe is having a baby! Their fate was already bound together."

"Are you questioning your blood oath to fates?"

"Not only am I questioning it. I am giving it the finger." She shouted.

"Zatanna you have always been strong in your instincts. And every now and again the fates need to be challenged, go with your gut, but know that time is against you."

"What are you saying?" she spoke and the power winked out of the symbol. Z wiped her eyes and knew what she had to do. She had to get on a plane and go to Italy to find out what really happened to Oliver Queen.

000

Chloe entered her home after Vic, her family waiting. She tried to smile. "I'm really tired, I'm going to nap." She spoke and headed absently up to the master bed room and shut the door. She turned and was faced by Oliver's bathrobe and she reached for it and sighed as every memory of him coursed through her. She pulled it off its hook and brought it to her nose to inhale his scent, tears streaming down her face. She slipped into it holding it tight against her as if he were holding her. She moved to the bed and lay down on his side, grabbing his pillow like a life line and sighed, fighting sleep, but it won as she was physically exhausted.

Chloe felt warm, the warmest she had felt in days. She sighed and opened her eyes; she was standing on a beach staring out to sea, the warm wind gently tugging at her sun dress. She felt Conner stirring and put a hand on her belly to ease hi m. she didn't remember going to the beach but the last few days were so surreal anyway it could happen.

She sighed until she felt the presence next to her. She didn't want to look, didn't want to see the ghost that would only shatter her again.

"Gonna ignore me sidekick?" the teasing tone in the voice was forced.

"I'm pretty pissed off at you and you/re not real anyway" she spoke.

"I'm sorry," his voice spoke and she could feel the sorrow radiating from him. She wiped her eyes and still refused to look at him. Arms, strong and familiar wrapped around her hands resting on her swollen belly. Sobs were coming in increased frequency. "Shhhhh," his breath was warm on her cheek. "Shhhhh honey,"

"You…..broke your promise." She cried. She was gently turned and pulled into his embrace.

"I know angel, I know." He spoke and she felt his lips on her head. "And believe me this, death… is the only way I would ever leave you and Conner." She felt the ping of tears on her head. "Please look at me."

"If I do, and I see your face, its real…..or you disappear and I'm again the victim of a very cruel nightmare." She cried. She felt the loss of him above her but the heat of his lips on her belly.

"So not fare," he whispered, the front of her dress getting wet from his lips and his tears. "So much I wanted to teach him. To be a man, to know that just because you are born of privilege you still have to make your own way in the world." Chloe reached to cup the face she thought she wouldn't ever get to hold again and looked into the eyes she had thought she had lost forever and the sadness shown stabbed her soul. He stood and pulled her into his chest and they held each other and cried.

After what seemed like forever he pulled back and studied her face, tracing it reverently with an index finger, "So much I wanted to show you," his voice broke.

"This isn't fair," she cried again then pulled away from him and turned to the ocean. "What place would bring me you only to have you leave me again?" His arms wrapped around her.

"Must be just this side of heaven," he kissed her cheek. "Angel, I….feel so strange." He spoke and she turned to face him and his face was pale. "I don't know what's happening to me, but know that I love you, always. Please tell Conner I love him, and I will be with you too, always. He reached for her and his hand was bloody and mangled and she screamed.

"Chloe" Lois spoke pulling her cousin into her arms. "Chloe!" she spoke, Chloe opened her eyes and saw Lois and lunged at her and held her tight the tears falling fresh all over again. "Its okay guys, we'll be down in while." She spoke over her shoulder to the other men in Chloe's life desperate to help but afraid to touch. They all snuck out of the room. "Oh cupcake." Lois sighed rocking her cousin gently.

"I'm so sorry." She rubbed her back. "If I could take this pain from you I would." She whispered.

"I dreamed about him." She spoke softly. "And he was warm and real," she pulled back to look at Lois' face. "And he said he was sorry for leaving us." She spoke putting her hands on her belly.

"I bet he is; he loved you two more than anything. I think he held the record for most sonograms in the wallet." Lois teased. "Look, why don't you grab a bath, then come down to eat. Clark went to go pick up Mom from the airport,"

"Martha is coming?" Chloe asked softly.

"She said there was no place on earth she would rather be then with you right now. Go take your bath then come down stairs, Vic and AC are cooking."

"The pasta?"

"Your favorite." Lois smiled again. Chloe nodded.

"I will be down stairs if you need me, just holler k?" Chloe nodded and waited for Lois to get off the bed before she went to the master bathroom and filled the tub. She stripped naked and slid into the bubble bath and let the water warm her very cold body.

000000

"She alright?" A.C asked as he strained the pasta.

"She had a nightmare." Lois spoke. Vic handed her a glass of wine.

"Well, Jake from security called and the press is camped outside the gate. The tabloids are itching for a quote." Bart spoke as he chopped veggies.

"I'll give them an #! Quote," Lois growled peeking out of the curtains.

"I know, stupid huh? Can't she just grieve in peace?"

"How is it she should be grieving at all? Ollie should be here, should be with her, this is so stupid! A drunk driver really?" Lois spoke wiping her tears.

"I know, not only that but they had to use dental records to identify him, she never got to see him to say good bye."

"Well," Lois sniffed trying her best to be brave. "We just need to get her through Thursday that will be the toughest."

"Yeah," Vic spoke as he was surfing on his computer, looking at pics he had taken of his best friends. "Excuse me, I have to go call Jenn," he spoke of his girlfriend and left the room wiping his eyes.

0000

Z sat on the plain, getting comfortable, waiting for the announcements preflight. She regretted leaving without talking to Chloe, sending her condolences, but she was compelled to do this more. It was selfish of her to not go and pay a visit. It would make the reality truly real and she wasn't ready to do that. She smiled at the memory of when she first realized that Chloe and Oliver's fates were intertwined so tightly.

She had been an observer at Chloe's birthday party and the spark that ignited when she saw them together was undeniable. Z and Ollie had had a tumultuous relationship at first, then as time went on mutual respect grew to great friendship. She was accepted to the team and given what she felt she hadn't had in years and that was a family.

This accident that stole her best friend from her other best friend and unborn child wasn't right. Something messed with their fates and she would be damned if she didn't try to find out what and if she couldn't undo it. She sighed and tried to relax as the plain began to taxi, next stop, Venice Italy.

00000

"So you want to name our child?" Chloe asked as Oliver scrubbed her belly with a wash cloth. It was Friday night bubble bath night and Chloe loved how Oliver would fill the tub with lavender and then spoiled her with massages and snacks. He loved it after a night of patrolling; it helped to relax his muscles.

"Yeah,"

"You do realize that we don't know the sex and she's about as big as a ping pong ball."

"So?" he purred in her ear. "I am feeling confident that I made a son," he teased as he pinched and teased her nipples. "And you said she? You want a girl?"

"It's pronoun soup." Chloe laughed. "In an hour the baby will be a he, I can't pick one."

"Do you want a girl?" he asked again teasingly.

"I want a healthy baby with your chin," she looked up at him and kissed it wickedly.

"Ohh good answer." He grinned. "I just have this feeling it's a boy."

"Do you have a name in mind?" she spoke holding his hands over her abdomen.

"Conner." He spoke softly.

"How about Robert for a middle name?" she asked grinning up at him.

"You would do that?" he asked.

"Silly for you I would do anything."

"Than not to make this kid pretentious, how about Conner Robert Gabriel Queen."

"Ohh," she spoke getting tearful

"No, no tears, we honor our fathers." He spoke kissing her cheek. There was a knock at the bed room door.

"I will honor you." She whispered rubbing her belly. "Yeah?" she shouted.

"Dinner's ready and Martha is here." A.C spoke.

"OK be down in a minute." She spoke and sighed. She rinsed, grabbed a towel and dried. She wandered into the closet, past her side of clothes and to his. She pulled down his Metropolis Knights sweatshirt and brought it to her nose, afraid of forgetting the smell of him. She grabbed some panties a bra, then dressed in shorts and his sweat shirt and went down stairs.

Martha was sitting at the kitchen table talking to A.C, Clark had to go and handle an emergency and Lois had gone to greet the media with a brief statement. Martha looked up when Chloe entered the room and she stood and went to her and engulfed her in a motherly hug and Chloe shattered.

"Ohh baby girl, I'm so, so sorry." She whispered in her ear. Chloe only nodded and sobbed harder.

"So not fair, Martha," she mumbled into her shoulder. Martha nodded and just held Chloe.

"It isn't. I will tell you that that man was crazy about you. You would have to be blind not to see it. He loved you so much. And where ever he is, he is feeling your love to."

Chloe pulled back and wiped her tears. "Thanks, for that and for coming."

"Oh you bet, now, you need to eat. That little peanut needs you to be strong." Chloe laughed, it was the nickname Oliver had given Conner until they had found out the sex. Everyone called him that.

A.C brought her a plate and sat it at the table. Bart put the rest of the fixings on the table. "Tea?" he asked, Chloe nodded.

"Where's Lois?"

"She went to greet the press at the gate." Martha spoke.

"What?"

"It was easy she just went to say thanks for all the support and well wishes but to please respect your privacy."

"Ohh." Chloe spoke taking a bite of her pasta. A.C sat next to her, Bart took his place at the table and they began to eat.

"Liscious, I have to go pick up Gia from the airport later tonight." Chloe smirked at the mention of his girlfriend's name.

"Good, glad she could be here with you."

"And Alyssa is at the hotel, she wanted you to have your space." A.C spoke.

"I appreciate it, but she's your family. She has the right to be here to. Please forgive my selfishness, how are you all holding up?"

"Not selfish Chloe." Bart spoke. "And it sucks and it hurts and I…" he spoke and tears began to fall. "Excuse me," he spoke and left quickly.

Chloe closed her eyes. "I just keep thinking that that he's gonna come back through that door somehow and laugh telling us this was all one big mistake." A.C spoke. "And to yell at us for eating in the uniform room."

"Well really after Bart got ice-cream all over his uniform, do you blame him for yelling?" she spoke. "And I want more than anything for him to come back through…" she paused. "Through that door." She began to cry. "It hurts so bad I can't breathe, like my soul has been pulled from me, and ohh our baby boy, his little peanut, the only peanut he isn't allergic too." She laughed at his lame joke and the tears fell again. This time she was held by A.C and Bart and she just let it go.

"I know." Martha spoke, "From experience, that time does make the pain ease," she spoke. "And I think that Oliver is with Jonathan watching out for us all. It doesn't make the now suck any less, but it's a sliver of comfort and sometimes holding onto that makes a difference."

0000000

Bruce Wayne sat down in the cave, in the dark, trying to find peace in his all too familiar darkness. His jet was getting fueled to leave for Star City, to attend his friends' funeral. He knew grief, he understood it better than most, but this was unfathomable. He had teased Oliver for getting soft, for getting married, starting family and still leading the hero life. But Ollie made it work and even showed Bruce it was possible once you found the right girl.

Bruce thought of Chloe and how she had challenged his friend and changed him for the better. He had been alone for so long, and when he found out he was going to be a father, he had finally lost his isolation; he had a family. Chloe he knew was hurting; knew the kind of pain that she was feeling and didn't wish that on anyone. He signed the check, knowing it was unnecessary, as Oliver's estate would ensure that his family was well taken care of, but he needed to do it. As uncle and one of several god fathers it was his duty to support the family. Even if she gave the money to Oliver's' favorite charity.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred spoke.

"Yes Alfred,

""The jet is ready, the bags are packed and the packages are all wrapped.

"I will be up in a minute."

"Ok sir," the kind old man turned and went back out of the cave.

0000000

After dinner, the boys went to see their loved ones. Lois was working on dessert leaving Chloe and Martha sitting in the family room, on the sofa, looking at the wedding album/

"Did you know how nervous he was that day?" Chloe asked as she gently caressed the page. "A man who has taken on Lex, Meta's and multibillion dollar corporate baddies and he was scared of saying I do."

"I can see it." Martha smiled. "Look at who was marrying. What did he call you his tiny tornado? One that had more x rays in one year than the team combined? You were a tour de force."

"But what a day that was." She smiled.

"Yes indeed what a day that was." Martha smiled.

"I kept thinking what in the world did I do to deserve him. He's a prince, was prince." She caught herself using the present tense. "GOD! What am I going to do? How can I raise this baby without him? How will his son ever know what a wonderful man his father is, was, Shit, I can't do this. I can't do this, I can't breathe, it hurts Martha, it hurts so much," she spoke squeezing the wedding album to her chest. Martha was right next to her and holding her again.

"You are handling this as you should, tears, anger, all of its okay. You will be okay. This son of yours has great god fathers looking out for him. This house is so filled with Oliver that every day he will know, he will see, he will feel his father's love. He will understand that he didn't leave you willingly. There is no way would Ollie have ever walked away from you. He was taken far too soon and he will forgive him and love him and he will be your strength just as much as you will be his."

"Martha I'm a horrible wife, I missed his last phone call to me." She spoke looking up at the woman who had become her surrogate mom. "He promised to call every night. Which is really early here, I waited, and I fell asleep. I missed him. I could have told him I loved him or something. All I have now are memories, his voice mail, and he didn't get to hear me say I loved him."

"Chloe," Martha spoke through her own tears. "Baby girl he knew, oh how he knew." she spoke pulling Chloe into another hug. "It was in his smile, how he held you, in everything he did, he knew he had your love. Never ever doubt that he knew."

"But he was alone. HE died alone. Was he afraid, was he in pain? I didn't even know. I couldn't give him any peace. I have to live with all the questions and never know. I didn't even get to touch him one last time. There was so much damage, burned beyond all recognition. They had to use dental records to identify him. I get his wedding ring, watch, and the necklace I gave him for our first anniversary. That's all I have. I dreamt of him, and I'm so scared that one day, I will stop dreaming of him, stop smelling his cologne, not remember what it felt like to have him touch me. I'm terrified I'm going to lose him again in time." She spoke.

"I understand, more than I would like I understand. Jonathan was such a presence in my daily being that I never wanted to leave the house, leaving meant leaving him behind. I didn't want to be away from that. But there are some things that time simply can't take away from you. Those memories that are seared into your heart are yours forever. You will ALWAYS feel his love." She paused and wiped her eyes. "There are times that I'm alone, and the room I'm in is quiet, if I close my eyes, I can almost feel Jon, his strength, his presence, and a coolness on my cheek. Is he still around? I don't know, I want to believe, but even after time, I would hope he has found his peace. I hold onto the fact that I will see him again someday."

"What hurts the most is everyone telling me how great he was. I FUCKING GET it! "She yelled. "I know, I know and I want to shout that in the face of everyone that tells me. I know he was wonderful, I know he was great, I know!" she shouted.

"And when people are at a loss of things to say, by way of their own grief, the simplest thing to do is remind you of what they know, they learned."

"It just….I just…" she paused and rubbed her belly as Conner kicked her gently. "And we had a name all picked out, Conner Robert Gabriel Queen." She frowned. "To honor our fathers. Would it be wrong to change that to honor him? Would he hate me in the afterlife for not keeping to his wishes?"

"Chloe I'm certain that there is no hate in the afterlife. So long as that baby is healthy and happy, I think Oliver would love whatever you named your son."

"How in hell do I get through Thursday? How do I get through tomorrow, or Friday or the next day?"

"The only way I did and that was one day at a time with the strength of family and friends."

"The only strength I have right now is that." She sighed and sobbed

"One thing that I did, that may help, is I wrote Jon a letter. One that shared all of it, the grief, rage, and the love. I every now and again pull it out and read it, to remind me to feel closer to him when I feel he's further away from me." Chloe nodded.

"And the boys, they have been great, but It' been so hard, especially for Bart. Oliver was the closest thing he had to a father. I see that they have things that they want to say, but pull back and to be honest, I can't hear it, not yet. I want to help them, but I feel especially selfish right now."

"It's not selfish sweetie." She spoke. "And the boys are there for each other, I'm here for them as is Clark. We will all get through this. One painful step at a time."

"I haven't heard from Zatanna, not since she heard of the news. She and Ollie were close,"

"Everyone grieves in their own way. I'm sure when she can face hers, she will come and visit."

"I hope so, she's lost a lot in her life too," Chloe spoke and frowned.

0000000000

"Time is against you." The voice of Zatanna's father echoed in her head and she woke up from a nap with a silent gasp. She was on a plane to Italy. To find out what happened Oliver, to kick fate right in the junk and to fight, what she wasn't sure, but everything in her soul told her that what happened was wrong and needed to be undone.

000000

It was evening and Martha was up in a guest room asleep and Chloe was again in the family room sprawled on the sofa with Oliver's favorite blanket wrapped around her and their wedding album resting on her belly.

Chloe was again on the beach, sitting. The sun was setting and it was gorgeous. How appropriate the sun going down with the setting of her happily ever after.

"I can't keep dreaming of you." She spoke to the presence behind her. "It hurts too much to wake up." She spoke and felt him sit next to her on the sand.

"And it hurts me knowing that I cause your pain." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her palm, savoring the taste.

"If you're just on this side of heaven, you should be going soon then," she shook her head.

"I think so…but it doesn't feel right to leave."

"Well that says something doesn't it." Chloe bristled.

"I know you're hurt, confused, angry….me too," he spoke and she turned to face him. He leaned and kissed her, like it was his last breath on earth. "I miss you." He whispered against her skin.

"And I miss you." She repeated. "I miss you so, so much, the pain is nearly crippling. I don't know if my imagination is conjuring you to make me feel better, but this is the closest to better I've felt since this nightmare started.

"I know." He spoke and kissed her again. "I thought of you constantly while on my trip. I bought presents, and had them shipped. Timing sucks, but they should be arriving soon."

"Sucks for me when I expect them and there is nothing because this is just a painful dream." He shook his head gently. "I was grateful for the miracle of you that I had started buying presents for you when we started officially dating. They are in a vault that will be revealed to you soon."

"And see I didn't get you anything. What kind of wife am I?"

"One who is giving me a present no money can buy. One that I shamefully can't compete with. The life growing inside of you is more precious than anything I could dream to buy. He is trued demonstration of our love."

Chloe moved to put his hand on her belly and Conner kicked at it. "Hey there little peanut." He spoke. "The one peanut I'm not allergic too." He sighed and let out a breath. "You be good for your momma. Show her how to love and be loved again. You make sure she doesn't forget to smile, the brilliant one that lights up the room." He spoke and rubbed her belly and he closed his eyes again. "I feel sooo strange." He spoke his speech slurred. "Like I'm being pulled away from you and toward you all at the same time. " He turned to her and got on his knees. He reached for her face and his hands were again bloody. "Heeellppp me," he whispered. Chloe woke up screaming again. Clark had her in his arms, while she cried, her heart breaking believing her dream was a reflection of the horrible way that Oliver died.

Clark stayed in the family room on the love seat while Chloe slept on the sofa. It took an hour to coax her back to sleep, but finally he was able too. Lois snuck down a few minutes later and curled up on her husband's lap to give him his solace.

Chloe woke up after 9, and the house was bustling. Chloe got up and went into the bathroom then went into the kitchen, Vic and Jenny, A.C and Alyssa, and Bart and Gia were having breakfast. Each of the couples stood and hugged Chloe. Bart fixed her a plate of Oatmeal and toast then got her a cup of decaf coffee.

"Thanks for being here." She smiled at her family.

"Lois and Clark went out early to write their piece for the daily planet." Vic spoke. "Said they would be back this after noon."

Martha entered the kitchen. "And I thought us girls could back today. It gives me some peace." She smiled.

"We," A.C spoke. "Have to go get our suits altered." He smiled. Chloe nodded.

"Um good," she sighed. "The limo will be here at 9 to take us to the church."

"Chloe Bruce called he's leaving his hotel about 9 and wants to come by." Martha spoke. Chloe froze; Bruce was Ollie's best friend from Excelsior.

"I don't think I can." She spoke suddenly terrified.

"What?" the room asked.

"What if he blames me?"

"Chloe, Bruce isn't like that. How could you be at fault for a drunk driver?"

"I," she sighed. "He's. was Ollie's best friend, I can't. I just can't." she bolted from the kitchen and up to the master bedroom.

"Let her go." Martha spoke. "Pregnant and grieving doesn't make a woman logical. Just let her go." She smiled at Bart who wanted to go after her. "After breakfast you guys go get your suits and we'll cook and look after her. The boys nodded and finished breakfast in silence.

0000

It took far less time to get to the scene of the accident then she thought. She was jet lagged but she felt an urgency she couldn't describe. There were flowers on the side of the road where the accident happened. She went to the small memorial and closed her eyes and let her senses loose. There was a heaviness, a displacement in the air that was unsettling. She needed to touch the scorched earth, looking both ways before she cross the pebbled road, she touched the burn marks and gasped. The sensation knocked her onto her butt. There was a spark of life, unmistakably Oliver's strong and vibrant at the scene, what that meant she wasn't sure.

0000

Inspector Fabrizi Ontanelli called the detective in the states with the news that the drunk driver had finally been identified. Lex Luthor had been driving the car that killed Oliver Queen.

00000

Zatanna set up in her hotel suite, a computer, a circle of power and she put a picture of Oliver on her mirror to remind her to stay focused.

She used her log in to get into to get into the Watch Tower data base and began to search for anything that would seem unusual for the area, anything that could have been written off as coincidental. Z had learned long ago that coincidence was fate interfering. The financial meeting that Oliver had come to Italy for would have given his company an edge. She looked at all the names associated with the big meeting and nothing sparked her interest or her senses. She wishes he had Towers skills, but Tower couldn't help she didn't even know if there was anything to be helped. She shook her head and moved to stand in her circle of power and did her incantation. The circle illuminated.

"What is it child?" The voice spoke again.

"The spark of life, what does it mean?" she asked.

"Are you sure you felt it?" the voice challenged.

"Not an entry level magician." She growled.

"I don't know daughter there is uncertainty and darkness."

"Is he still alive?"

"The spark of life doesn't mean literal life."

"IS HE STILL ALIVE?" She shouted.

The power winked out. She massaged her neck and went into the bathroom to take a shower to relax. She needed a few hours of sleep before she continued searching for she wasn't sure what."

000000

Chloe lay on her and Ollie's bed, just staring out into nothing. She thought of every moment, touch, kiss, caress and heated moment they shared trying to burn them into her heart. She had a half of a day until the funeral. When she would be seated in the front of the church as the world said good bye to her husband. When she would ultimately say good bye to her husband.

"Hellllpppmeee." She heard or thought she heard. She sat up and shook her head. She heard the doorbell ring; she got up, again wearing Oliver's sweatshirt and some sweat pants. She was expecting to see Bruce Wayne, not the Detective who destroyed her life

"You hear to take away my birthday or Christmas perhaps? Did you run over the Easter bunny? What more could you do to me, you have already destroyed my life." She snarked with more venom then she had ever used.

"Ma'am, I just spoke to the investigator on the accident, and the drunk driver was identified."

Chloe stood stalk still not sure she was ready to hear this.

000000

Martha and the girls were baking pies when they heard the unholy and grief filled cry of Chloe and came running to find her on the floor.

"" she shouted. Martha was at her side rocking her.

"I think you should leave." Gia spoke.

"I just."

"Either you leave or I will have my boyfriend come and escort you out." She spoke. The detective pale and shaking nodded and turned and walked away. Gia picked up her phone and called Bart. "You need to get back…" she hung up as he stood beside her. "Here." He saw Chloe on the floor and moved to tap Martha on the shoulder.

"Please." He spoke. She nodded and stood. Bart swooped down and picked her up and took her to the living room.

"He did it; the bastard finally took him away from me." She cried into Bart's shoulder. He couldn't let go, she clung to him and he just held her. All she would repeat is that he finally took him away from her.

"Liscious, what on earth are you talking about."

Chloe looked up and the pain shattered him. "The drunk driver was id'd." she cried. "It was Lex Bart; he took my Ollie from me and Conner. He stole my heart from me."

000

Zatanna stood on a beach, ocean clear and calm, she felt him and turned to see Oliver standing just off from where she was. It was like he didn't see her.

"Oliver?" she asked. He shook his head and saw her

"Z?" he asked.

"Oh thank heaven." She spoke and ran to him.

"What is going on? Why are you here?" he asked. "Where is here?"

Z couldn't believe she was holding her friend.

"Z?"

"Sorry." She pulled back and wiped her eyes. "I think this is the breath between earth and heaven." She spoke softly.

"I've seen Chloe here, twice. But every time I feel like I'm being pulled toward her and from her. How are you here?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I railed at the powers for the wrongness of your death. You two are tied to each other, this isn't supposed to happen."

"It was an accident, Z."

"No, you don't understand, fate stepped in and blessed you, and now fate has split you. IT'S not RIGHT." She tried to get him to understand.

"I feel like I have to be going soon, take care of her, please. Please look after Conner." He spoke and then he began to fade, what he didn't see was the black shadow following him. Z did and knowing what she knew that wasn't right, wasn't supposed to be.

She woke with a start, hungry,thirsty and recharged. Evil was moving where it shouldn't be.

0000

Bart couldn't breathe for Chloe's declaration. Lex killed Oliver. He let loose a long line of very color expletives. "Liscious I need to go for a while, I will be back soon." He spoke wiping his eyes and went to talk to Gia in the hall. He ended scooping her up and zooming off.

Martha just looked at Chloe with sympathy. "Oh sweetheart." She spoke.

"He finally won. He couldn't get rid of Green Arrow he had to simply kill Oliver. And I'm sure Lana is going to attend the funeral. "

"She is hurting too." Martha spoke. "And don't mistake that statement for empathy. "That girl has made her own bed; she needs to lie in it."

"Thanks Martha, I can probably get Nick to pull her from the service, I really don't want her there."

"And it's your prerogative." She smiled. The doorbell rang. "Let me get that." Chloe nodded as she just curled into a ball on the sofa. A few minutes later Bruce Wayne entered the room and Chloe froze, not sure what to do.

"Hey," he spoke setting a bag of things down.

"Hey," Chloe responded.

"I'm gonna go and fix some tea and bring out some pie." Martha spoke and left. Bruce just stood staring at Chloe then he moved to sit next to her on the chair.

"Chloe, I have thought about a million things to say, and all of it is what you've already heard: I'm sorry, Ollie was a great guy. That's not what you need to hear. What I can tell you is that man loved you with all his heart; he gave me hope of living the life that I live with the right someone. He was beyond excited when he found out you were pregnant and if I had to look at one more sonogram I was going vomit, he was so proud of his little peanut. He thought of you as his wife and partner and there wasn't one person he met that didn't know that he was insanely in love with his goldilocks."

Chloe wiped her eyes. "Thanks Bruce. To be honest when I found that you were coming I was so scared. I was afraid that you would blame me…." His face contorted in surprise. "The detective that told me about Oliver just left. They identified the drunk driver." She sighed. "It was Lex."

Bruce's face drained of blood and he shook his head. "Oh god." He spoke.

"I know. The bastard finally got what he wanted." She frowned.

"Wow." He spoke/

"I know right, and now Conner isn't going to have a father."

"He might not, but he's got the god father squad and he will know what kind of man his father was. I swear it." He smiled.

"I just don't know if I can get through tomorrow."

"You can. It won't be easy, but you won't be alone."

"That's the thing Bruce, I know that, but I can't help but think that I am going to be alone for the rest of my life."

Martha entered the room with tea and pie and served. The rest of the discussion was Oliver memories and the rest of the gang came in and they began to reminisce about Oliver Queen.

0000

Zatanna had searched all night and come up with a name that had been he bane of Oliver's existence: Lex Luthor. She had heard on the local news that he was identified as the other dead party, he was the drunk driver. Z began to get her gear together; there was rumor that there was a brunette with Lex while he was in town. Lana, and if they were here, it wasn't a coincidence.

Zatanna packed her back to check out the hotel. She dressed in a killer dress and high heels. She went out the street and started walking toward the expensive side of the village.

When she reached the plaza she ducked into bathroom and opened her mind to the magic. She waved her hand over her face and appeared as Lana. It gave her the heebie jeebies to have this face but it would help her to find what she needed to know. She left the bathroom and walked down the street, hoping to find or be found by what she was looking for.

Z stopped at a café and grabbed a coffee, and sat. It didn't seem long before a man sat at her table.

"I thought you were going to the states." He spoke.

"I thought you had more manners than that."

"I forget you are just like him." He shook his head. "We have a problem."

"Well?" she hissed.

"There is too much blood on my hands and I can't do this anymore."

"What do you want?"

"A million dollars for the evidence, or I will go to the Polizia."

"You think you can threaten me?"

"I didn't sign up for this, I didn't sign up for innocent deaths." He spoke.

"How do I know you have information that will make me satisfied and that you aren't just out for my money?"

"Your money is evil, its blood money. I was at the lab in Venice. I want the money to start over, change my name and disappear." He spat. "I don't ever want to lay eyes on you or hear his name again.

"Then meet me at the Pallazo de Corazo, midnight. You aren't there, then I will pass the blame onto you." she hissed and stood leaving heading toward the Pallazo.

0000000000

After the laughs, everyone either went to the hotel, apartment, or guest room. Chloe just couldn't bring herself to go and sleep in the bedroom. The dreams had been so vivid, she did have one while on the couch, but tomorrow she would say good bye. She had nights and nights of staying in the room. She did go upstairs and wandered into the nursery and smiled. It felt like Ollie. The walls were a muted Green with Winnie the Pooh all over the place. Chloe grabbed the teddy bear from one of the shelves and sat in the recliner. She squeezed the bear and Oliver's voice, "Hey peanut, Iove you." Chloe gasped and squeezed the bear again and Oliver's voice spoke again. "Sweet dreams," Tears slid down her cheeks. Chloe set the bear down and went to the book shelf and pulled a book down that she hadn't seen before. She opened it and the title page was narrated by Oliver. She cried as the entire book was recited by Oliver. Conner stirred at the sound of his father's voice.

"I know buddy, I miss him too. At least you will be able to hear his voice." She sniffed and put a hand on her belly. "I should tell you about the first time I ever met your daddy." She smiled. "All I could think and all I could say was…wow." She smiled and pulled the quilt off the rail of the bassinet. She wrapped it around herself and sat back in the rocker resting both hands on her abdomen.

"Once upon a time, in a small town in Kansas." She spoke…

0000000000000

It was midnight and Zatanna had managed to find enough newspaper to fake a million dollars. She sat on the balcony restaurant waiting for the man that had approached her earlier. She didn't have to wait long, the man slid into the seat next to her. She smirked.

"You have the money?" he asked.

"You have the evidence?" she asked coolly. He nodded and he slid it across the table to her. She grabbed his wrist, spat a word out and slid into his mind.

Images flashed of Lex and Lana planning with this man. Oliver was in town, without a lot of security, it was time to end his existence. A bomb was placed in his limo, it was a perfect plan. The man had seen Lex and Lana drink heavily to the demise of Oliver, Lex got in his car to drive somewhere to get something, when in a fluke the two cars collided. At the point of impact a spark flew from the limo. Oliver's spark of life, the vehicle detonated. Both vehicles were destroyed. She let go and the man was pale. He gasped when he saw that it wasn't Lana Lang-Luthor sitting across from him.

"Who are you?"

"Me? I'm about to offer you salvation." She smirked.

00000000

An hour later she was at the back of the coroner's office that had done the ID on Oliver. She magicked the lock open and went to the records room. She went to the file cabinet and began to look through the records. She found the notes from the accident. 3 victims, listed but only two identified. There hadn't been enough heat to evaporate a body. Zatanna put her gloved hand on the ink of the coroner who id'd the body and it was dark, evil.

There was a body missing from the crash. If there were only two remains identified but three bodies noted in the report, a spark of life, Oliver could still be alive. Z touched the file one more time and felt a presence, Lana Lang on the record. Z shook her head and put the file down after taking an iCopy of it and sending it to a safe folder.

She put the file back and left the office. She shook her head. She needed to rest to power up. She needed to interrogate Lana Lang Luthor, and it would take a lot of power.

0000000

Chloe felt lips and hands on her belly. Once again she was on the beach, again with her husband loving her.

"I can't do this." She sobbed running her hands through his spiky hair.

"Can't?" he spoke looking up at her. "There isn't anything you can't do." He smiled and kissed her belly.

"Live the rest of this life without you might be the first," he cupped her face reverently.

"Forever without you is going to be the hardest thing I've ever had to do." He kissed her. "But when it's time to see each other again, it will be so worth it."

"Damnit how can you be so positive about this, you…ghost. You want to give me up?"

"Never, but to keep sane, I have to think about the till we meet again. Otherwise it hurts so damned much. It hurts that I don't get to see you bring this little peanut into the world, to see his first steps, hear his first words. To work on making baby number two with you. Insanity is what I face when I list what I've lost."

"I have to let you go tomorrow." She kissed his forehead. "I don't think I can. We barely just got to live and now..."

"Shhhhh," he kissed her. "I promise to love and honor you, to cherish you and you will be in my heart from now and until…" he grimaced.

"Ollie?" she asked cupping his face.

"I..." he shook his head. "Love you angel." He spoke and he dropped to his hands and knees hands burned face bloody, "heeellllppp me." Chloe woke up sweating, and out of breath, no screaming. She rubbed her belly and looked at the Pooh clock. It was seven. She had two hours to get ready before the longest day of her life truly began.

000

Zatanna's spirit traveled miles to get to Lana and she slammed into her sub conscious with a vengeance. Lana was dreaming of being chased by the ghost of Lex and Oliver. Z swooped in to save her then pinned her in a room with no windows or doors and began to scare the crap out of her.

"YOU!" she hissed. "Killed an innocent man! His blood is on your hands and there is evidence to send you to jail forever."

"NO!" Lana shouted in her sleep. "I'm innocent." She spoke. "Lex made me promise that if anything happened Oliver's dental records would confirm his death then sent him to a lab or something that I don't even know the location of."

"You lie and you die" She spoke and conjured up a ball of flame.

"NO, he was sent to an island in the Atlantic."

"If you have not told me the truth, I will make your nightmares come to life." She spoke and disappeared. Lana fell into a dreamless sleep and woke up tired, knowing she had to get ready for the Queen funeral, to try and get to Chloe to give her some sympathy.

0000000

The limo ride was the most surreal of her life. She held on to Bruce like a life raft that was drifting toward a huge waterfall. The limo pulled up in front of the church and Chloe was surprised to not see a media circus. The Papps were cordoned off on a far corner of the lawn. Chloe tried to hold her head high as the limo door opened and Bruce stepped out to help her out of the car. She was surrounded by those that loved her and was escorted to the back of the church.

000

Lana was late and when she go to the church she just saw Chloe enter. She parked illegally and then ran to the church only to be stopped by security.

"What? Don't you know who I am?"

"I know exactly who you are ma'am and if you don't escort yourself off this property I will have the police escort you."

"Tell Chloe I am here." She demanded.

"She knows and it was her request. I give you one minute." He spoke while pulling out his phone and dialing for the place. Lana was just dumb struck. She couldn't move. Several minutes' later two police cars arrive and Lana was forcibly removed from the property.

The funeral director opened the doors to the church as amazing grace played. Chloe looked down the aisle to see the urn with Ollie's ashes in it, up front. She felt the air leave her lungs.

"One foot in front of the other." Martha spoke. Chloe nodded as the tears began to fall. The director nodded for the family to move to the front of the church. Clark and Lois escorted Chloe and the rest followed. Up next to the urn were tons of bouquets sent to the church and a large framed picture of Ollie with his billion dollar smile. Two huge screens had his picture projected. The church was huge and it was packed, filled to capacity. It warmed Chloe to know that Oliver had affected so many people.

Father O'Keefe entered from a side door and moved to the front of the church. He greeted the congregation, said an opening prayer and allowed for all to be seated.

"We gather here today, to celebrate the life of Oliver Queen. It only seems like yesterday I met him when the church held a fundraiser for after school programs and he came in and dropped a check for 50,000 dollars. Needless to say he left quite an impression on me." There were chuckles in the church. "I then had the very distinct honor to preside over the wedding of he and his lovely bride Chloe. What a magical day that was. It was a day truly made by god. It is with heavy heart that we celebrate his life today. A life that was take from this world much too soon." He paused. "Chloe wanted a celebration to reflect the life of the man that lived life to the fullest. With that, let us pray." He spoke and all bowed their heads. The prayers were lovely, but Chloe couldn't keep her mind from drifting to the beach she had seen Oliver on, and he was getting farther away. She snapped her mind back to the service when the first song, their wedding song began to play and the video she had sent the funeral director began to play, showing the life and love of Oliver Queen and Chloe Sullivan-Queen.

Oh, thinkin' about all our younger years  
>There was only you and me<br>We were young and wild and free  
>Now nothin' can take you away from me<br>We've been down that road before  
>But that's over now<br>You keep me comin' back for more

[Chorus]  
>Baby you're all that I want<br>When you're lyin' here in my arms  
>I'm findin' it hard to believe<br>We're in heaven  
>And love is all that I need<br>And I found it there in your heart  
>It isn't too hard to see<br>We're in heaven

Oh, once in your life you find someone  
>Who will turn your world around<br>Bring you up when you're feelin' down  
>Yeah, nothin' could change what you mean to me<br>Oh, there's lots that I could say  
>But just hold me now<br>'Cause our love will light the way

I've been waitin' for so long  
>For somethin' to arrive<br>For love to come along  
>Now our dreams are comin' true<br>Through the good times and the bad  
>Yeah, I'll be standin' there by you<p>

There it was the final string that had been keeping her together snapped and she lost it. She turned to Lois and buried her face in her shoulder and balled.

Clark, Bruce, and Vic who was speaking on behalf of the guys gave marvelous eulogies, no dry eyes in the entire church.

The last video was cued and it was of him and his friends and of course Chloe in more relaxed and at home moments.

Every night in my dreams  
>I see you, I feel you<br>That is how I know you, go on

Far across the distance  
>And spaces between us<br>You have come to show you, go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
>I believe that the heart does go on<br>Once more you open the door  
>And you're here in my heart<br>And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
>And last for a lifetime<br>And never let go till we're gone

Love was when I loved you  
>One true time I hold you<br>In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
>I believe that the heart does go on<br>Once more you open the door  
>And you're here in my heart<br>And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing I fear  
>And I know that my heart will go on<br>We'll stay forever this way  
>You are safe in my heart<br>And my heart will go on and on

After the video Father O'Keefe said the prayers and rights, blessing the urn, blessing Chloe to find peace and comfort knowing that Oliver was with God. Chloe couldn't be happy, not at this particular moment. The service ended and Chloe was going to stay seated while she greeted those that came from all over to say goodbye. There was going to be a private interment at the Queen mausoleum and that was by invitation only. An hour and a half after the service officially ended did Chloe get to leave as the last guest said good bye. Chloe was shattered and exhausted. Oliver was truly loved and she was now truly alone.

The limo ride to the cemetery was silent. Chloe just rubbed her belly seeking comfort from Conner as much as she was giving it. She stood stoically as the final resting place of her husband was blessed by the priest, more prayers were read and then his ashes were place by cemetery staff. The guests invited to the cemetery were heading back to the church for the reception, along with all the other guests. Chloe stood and rested her hand on the door of the chamber that now housed his ashes.

"I wish that I could hold you one more time, kiss you until the sunrises and sets. I love you Ollie, always have always will. You gave me such joy and this little peanut. I wanted to change his name to honor you. I thought about Conner Oliver Robert Gabriel Queen, but that sounds a bit much. I want to honor you by giving him the name you chose. We chose together. I promise he will grow up to be the man you wanted him to be and he will know you, he will know exactly who you were and what you stood for. And just because he's born into privilege, he will know that it takes work to achieve anything in this life. Please, be at peace, I love you. She spoke and kissed her hand then placed it on the door and sighed, turned and walked toward A.C who was waiting for her.

00000

On an undisclosed island in the Atlantic, a patient with bandages covering his face, and one hand and arm began to stir from heavy sedation. "Chloe." He moaned, "Chloe."

**6 months later**

The small boat was pulled on to the shore of the island by a woman with dark hair, a familiar woman. The man in bandages shook his head and moved to hide in his bathroom. He was trapped, alone, and a monster. She would search the island and leave. He had lost everything, his enemy had won. He waited, holding his breath hoping she would leave more sooner than later.

"You really going to hide from me?" she spoke as she made her way into the cottage. He didn't move. "Seriously after searching for months you are going to hide in your bathroom?"

"Z, what are you doing here?" he spoke not exiting the room.

"I've been looking for you." She spoke simply. "Please come out." She spoke staring at the door.

"No, you should just leave, I am nothing, I have nothing." He spoke.

"Really? You have a son," she spoke flatly. He sighed and stared at the door knob. Against his better judgment he opened the door and stepped out. She looked tired and older then she had the last time he had seen her.

"Conner?" he spoke.

"A happy healthy little peanut. He was 7lbs and 3 ounces at birth, 20 inches long." She pulled out her phone and showed him the pictures. Ollie reached for the device with a shaky hand and saw the smiling baby and dropped to his knees.

"Oliver I knew you weren't dead. You couldn't have been. You and Chloe were blessed by fate; this mess was brought on by evil."

"You still call me Oliver?" he spoke. "I have been without a face or even an identity for god knows how long."

"Six months and about 13 days." She smiled. "Do you mind if I sit, I'm beat."

"Please." He just watched her through his unbandaged eye he then focused on the babies image. He looked like Chloe and his heart ached for his family. "How is this possible? How are you here?"

"I used heavy amounts of magic and a lot of skills I picked up from Chloe."

"I just remember waking up here, then being visited by doctors, then even they stopped coming. I had no phone, no face, no rings no nothing only my memories."

"Your limo, that last night in Italy was hit by a drunk driver, Lex. He had wanted to end the nightmare of Green Arrow and since he couldn't beat you, he thought to kill you. I figured you got ejected instead of blown up. But there was a backup plan. Lana was to send you to a lab for experimentation."

"But I was hurt, burned," he pointed to his face, arm, and hand that was bandaged. A doctor mentioned once fixing my face before I was to get moved again."

"Chloe was told you were dead," she spoke. Oliver shook his head.

"I had vivid dreams; of being on a beach, saying good bye."

"Your soul was searching for help and found her, not a common feat, but it happens in the blessed." She smirked.

"I can't let her see me like this." He stood and handed her the phone. The memory of seeing his son, branded in his mind.

"She needs you Ollie, now more than ever."

"I can't go back. I don't think I even look like me." I haven't had a mirror in months." He shook. "And I am supposedly dead how do you explain that one?" he asked.

"Not that easy since you were cremated too."

"What?"

"I know." She spoke. "Do you want your life back?" she asked.

"Its not that easy Z."

"No it isn't but things with you two never were. You always fought, why give up now?"

"I'm a monster." He sighed. "And she is perfection."

"Stop, just stop. You are nothing of the sort. Chloe isn't going to care about the outside she will care that YOU are alive and can know your son. And I didn't give the big frickin' finger to the fates for you to give up now. Do you want your life back?"

"I do," he spoke not very confident. Z just glared at him. "I do!" he spoke.

"Much better. Now, let's get the bandage off to see what is what then we get you home." She reached and pulled off the bandage, slowly to reveal, signifigant burn scars to the face arm and hand.

"Well?"

"Eyes are the same, same chin." She smiled knowing how Chloe loved the chin. "Chloe will love you just the same."

"Really?" he spoke running his good hand through his hair.

"Oliver the fates don't mess up couples it was the outside influences that did this."

"Lex is dead, Lana will be going to prison and you can have your wife and son back, if you're willing to fight."

"Sounds good, but I've been gone for so long." he sighed.

"Well no time like the present," she spoke. "First I need to rest a bit." He nodded.

"And are you hungry, I can get you something to eat."

"Please." She spoke and sat on the bed then flopped backwards onto the bed. Oliver turned and went to the kitchen to make her a sandwich. He stood in the kitchen and cried. He thought he would die on the island alone, never to hear or feel his wife again. She was within his reach and it scared him and warmed him in the same moment. And his boy, his precious baby boy, he would get to hold him and teach him and love him. He said a silent prayer of thanks to Zatanna and the fates, for the gifts he was being given.

000000

Chloe sat in the living room surrounded by family, Bruce, Bart, Vic, AC, Lois, Clark, and Martha. Each had received an invitation to the Manor. Zatanna who hadn't been seen or heard from since Oliver died was back and wanted to meet with everyone, she had big news.

000

Seven came and went with no Zatanna. Chloe was holding a sleeping Conner and was going to go and put him to bed when Zatanna entered the room from nowhere.

"Z!" they all exclaimed. She was greeted warmly."

"Hi," she smiled. She appeared nervous. "Thanks for coming all of you." She bit her lip. "Before I get to the big news, I have to tell you why I was gone for so long.

When I heard that Oliver was dead I was destroyed and I was angry. I was angry because I knew the fates had blessed you two, I had seen it, it was fact. I railed against it, because it wasn't right. So I took off to Italy to find out what happened. I went to the site of the accident, to see for myself. What I saw, was a spark of life, Oliver's spark of life. Every one of us has one, and his was still there. I wasn't sure what that meant, so I did some digging.

Lex and Lana were in Italy when Oliver was. For the record, I don't believe in coincidence and this was too convenient to be a coincidence." She paused and proceeded. "So I," she brushed a hand over her face and took on the image of Lana. "Pretended to be Lana to find out more. I was met by a man who had information. He felt guilt for his part in the accident and what happened after, and was blackmailing Lana. I met him, and found out what evidence he had, and he has been in protection until she well..." Z brushed her hand over her face and was again herself. "They had gotten drunk knowing the end to Oliver was near. Lex left to go get something and inadvertently crossed paths with the limo that was set up with a bomb. Upon the impact the explosion was impressive. The only thing was the police only reported the two bodies when there were 3 in the report. The limo driver, Lex, and Oliver. There was a massive cover up in that coroner's office."

"What are you saying?" Chloe asked.

"I went to Lana, in her sleep, and found the truth. She had been told that if anything happened to the original plan that well. She spent a lot of money to have the government say the Oliver perished in the fire, burned beyond all recognition, use his dental records."

"What?" Bruce asked.

"Oliver was burned in the fire, but taken to an Island in the middle of the Atlantic, to eventually go to a lab."

"What?" Chloe asked standing.

"I found him two days ago, it was isolated, he had no phone, no anything."

"Are you saying?"

"That I'm alive" the voice spoke from the other side of the room. "I'm home." He spoke the entire room turned to see Oliver and in the silence you could hear a pin drop.

Chloe's knees were weak. Martha moved to take Conner while Chloe moved toward the man she was sure she would never get to see again. His face was flushed, embarrassed by the gazes, especially with the visible burn scars. "Ollie?" she whispered afraid that if she moved fast he would disappear.

"Angel." He smirked. She rushed to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and cried, he wrapped his arms around he and held her like a drowning man given a life raft. "shhhhhhhhh," he whispered unable to contain his own tears.

"Why don't we give them some privacy." Martha spoke as she ushered the group from the living room, each wiping their faces from the tears they cried. Martha moved to Chloe. "I think there is someone you should meet." She spoke and Oliver looked over Chloe's shoulder at the baby Martha held. Chloe pulled back and turned from Oliver to take Conner into her arms. Martha wiped her own tears then headed to the kitchen.

"Conner Robert Oliver Queen meet your daddy." She spoke softly. Oliver reached tentatively to his son as if afraid he would shatter if he touched him.

"Hello little peanut." Oliver spoke. Chloe's tears were steady and she gently encouraged Oliver to hold him. He was afraid of hurting him, afraid he would be afraid of what he was. But as soon as Conner was in his arms, he felt his world was complete. He leaned to kiss his son, and inhaled and the sweet baby smell was his undoing. He kissed his son and a smile appeared on the tiny lips. He looked up at Chloe. "Thank you." He spoke. Chloe put a hand on his scarred cheek and shook her head.

"No, thank you." She spoke. "Come." She pulled and led him to the couch where they sat. Chloe snuggled tight to his side while Oliver held his son and looked at him in wonder.

"If I'm dreaming, I don't want to wake up." He whispered. Chloe put a hand on his chin and turned his face to hers. She leaned and kissed him, tentatively at first then it deepened with her sadness, relief, and hope.

"Today is a miracle." She spoke.

"I was left with nothing on that island, not even my identity." He frowned. "All I could do was dream, and I dreamt of you. I love you I love you I love you. There won't be a day that you won't hear that from me."

"Can we come in now?" Bart asked like the little kid asking permission to open presents on Christmas. Chloe smiled and nodded. Conner started to fuss and Oliver repositioned him over his shoulder and he rubbed his back. The rest of the family came into the room and surrounded the young family, amazed and surprised by the miracle, grateful beyond measure to have their family once again complete.

After hours of talking and catching up, everyone left for the night, including Z. Chloe led Oliver still holding Conner to the nursery, where he set him down in his crib. He stepped back from the crib and turned to Chloe and pulled her into his body and held her. "I love you," he whispered in her ear like a prayer. Chloe grabbed the baby monitor and led him into their room.

Oliver hated to admit he was nervous he had never really been vane about his looks but he felt the burnt flesh and his wife was gorgeous.

She pinned him to the door. "Do you have any idea what a miracle this is?" she whispered putting her hands on his chest. "I thought I was going to have to live my life without you." Her tears were falling again. He reached to cup her face, but hesitated at the sight of his burned hand. Seeing his hesitation Chloe took his burned hand in hers and brought to her lips for kiss and began to kiss up his burned arm. "I begged God for just one more chance, if you were broken or whole, I just wanted one more night. To apologize for missing your last phone call, for not making you breakfast, for not loving you better."

"You have no need to apologize to me for anything, your love is perfect, and I railed about leaving you and Conner, afraid that if by some miracle you were to ever see me again you wouldn't be afraid of the scars, of the monster I've become."

"You are no such thing. Do you know why?" she whispered cupping his burned cheek. He shook his head. "Because your alive, your breathing, and within my reach. I couldn't ask for more." She kissed over his heart and he scooped her up and carried her to their bed. She set the baby monitor on the night stand and laid on her back facing her husband who had been lost to her for six whole months.

"I could just stare at you all night." He whispered suddenly very unsure of himself.

"Not nearly as fun as touching." She spoke and sat up and reached for the hem of his t-shirt and lifted it up, glorying in the ability to touch him again, and her tears fell again as she kissed over his heart again; turning to lave his nipple, wanting to drink him into her very soul.

He cupped her head to his chest and the pulled back and kissed her with a kiss that was a mashing of grief and utter relief and in the hours that followed, there was the heated and tender reunion of souls, who were drowning in the loss of each other.

And for the first time in months, Oliver richly and truly slept. He woke when her heard murmurs on the baby monitor. He got up wrapped a sheet around his waist and went to the nursery. What he saw was utter beauty as Chloe was nursing their son. The tears came in earnest and he dropped to his knees. Chloe looked over at him and held out her hand. He moved quickly to her and took her hand and brought it to his lips for a tender kiss.

"Welcome home, daddy." She smiled as she turned to Conner and rubbed his tummy. Oliver reached for his little foot and held it, then kissed it lovingly.

"I am home, thank god, and Zatanna," he spoke smiling up at his wife.

0000000000

**Epilogue**

Lana was at her front door, bags packed ready to head to the airport when she opened the door to her home to see two men in suits.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I am Detective Aames and this is Inspector Arturo from the Italian Police." He spoke.

"What can I do for you?" she spoke putting her pass port in her purse.

"Going somewhere?" the Inspector spoke.

"I was going on vacation."

"Oh you're going on a trip. Lana Lang Luthor you are under arrest for the kidnapping and attempted murder of Oliver Queen and of falsifying documents, coercion and black mail." Detective Aames spoke as he handcuffed her.

"What?" she squealed.

"And when you are cleared for extradition we will discuss a whole host of charges facing you in Italy." The Inspector spoke. Lana was led to the awaiting police car screaming, "Don't you know who I am?"

000000

To reclaim his life, Oliver had to have the urn removed from the vault and through extensive DNA testing it was determined that the ashes belonged to the limo driver who was returned to Italy for his family to bury, which Chloe and Oliver paid for.

Oliver was declared living and was easing back into his life as billionaire CEO. His story was one for the ages, and tabloid fodder, but he didn't care as he had his life and his wife back.

And one week after his return in the garden of Queen Manor, in front of their family, did Chloe and Oliver renew their wedding vows. Re affirming a love that was twice blessed by fate, that not even death could undo.


End file.
